Heaven Isn't Too Far Away
by HappyHollyWolly
Summary: For Rebecca Berry, each day of high school is one less day she has to come back. At home she is in the shadow of her twin sister Rachel. At school, She keeps her head down most of the time and gets on with her life. Not this year. From having a casual relationship with a football player to joining Glee Club, things are about to get a whole lot different.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was the the end of the first week back of the new school year. Students walked around lazily, still not out of the summer sleeping in habit. Quinn Fabray walked down the center of the corridor, spitting the students like the red sea. Of course, it wouldn't be the unholy trinity without Brittany and Santana. The three cheerleaders aren't nicknamed the unholy trinity for nothing. They certainly were wide awake as coach Sylvester had all cheerio's come into school for the majority of August to start training for the school year. Brittany and Santana do most of the slutty work, while Quinn had a steady boyfriend for over a year, but cross them and you'll be lucky live. Well, Thats a little harsh, but you will definitely be knock down plenty of notches on the food chain.

The food chain was simple. Football players stood on the top. They are viscous and would do not take pity on anyone who tries to take the top spot. You try that and you will be a social outcast for the rest of your high school days. Standing beside them are their female counterparts. The Cheerios. All they are required to do is put on their pretty little skirts and do some decent flips at football games. They strut around the school like they own it, and in effect, they do. Next on food chain are the Hockey Jocks. Not the smartest guys around, definitely dumber than the football players, but, still have a high spot on the food chain because of the jock stereotype. It comes into effect and pushes them upwards. The Upper Class come after the Hockey Jocks. The rich white people who live in the biggest houses, drive the flashiest cars and have the latest designer clothes. They fit in there because they can buy their way there. They get along with each other because each one of them, mostly girls, most rich white boys are jocks, have the same level of smarts. None of them are smart, but achieve mediocre grades by buying their essays and such from the nerds they pay to do them. Going down the list is the average kids. The kids that have average lives, average IQ points and average friends. Of course this is split up into many different sub-categories, but I could go on forever about all the different ones, but I'll give you a short list. There are the girls, who are again split up depending on the ringleader and who she is friends with. The boys who basically all stick together. There aren't many in this because a majority of the boys at school are either in the top three or bottom three. There are the stoners, who all get on well together because they're high practically all the time. The loners who are all broody and stay by themselves. Often found eating alone in toilet cubicles. There are the emo's, the goths, the heavy metal-ers etc. Then there are the Others, like myself. The ones that basically have only a handful of friends, who are all really close, but are dropped out in all areas of the school community. For example, I would be pushed up the pole if I had a friend who was a cheerleader, then another who was a rich white kid. If you get me. Next is the nerds and the AV Club, or techies. They have the highest IQ's and get the best grades. Nobody cares about their backgrounds except for each other because they're nerds/techies. They don't want to know and let them mix among each other. They are like the krill to whale in this school. You often see Jocks and Cheerios feeding off them and in this school, their choice torture method. Slushies. It would be pretty hard to find a person in the bottom three that hasn't be slushied by someone from the top two. Rich White kids they don't care about any of the other ones, so they don't partake in the ritual. The inbetweeners, as we'll call them as they are in the middle of the food chain precisely. They don't do it because they actually have feelings and don't want to feel guilty for humiliating a person. Often they may laugh, but only to give the jocks and cheerio's the reaction they want in the hope they won't suffer the same fate as those who have. Next is the Glee Club. Almost at the bottom of the food chain. It's a small group, only a few people who receive the worst of the Slushies. They like to break out and sing and all that, and the jocks don't like that. Jocks want the school to stay the same, meaning they're on top, but if they start pulling more people in, they will start moving up and up, and maybe eventually beating them out for the top spot. Below them is select number of students. The social outcasts. They have been excluded and nobody wants to interact with them at the cost of becoming one of them.

So that's it. Football players and Cheerios. Hockey Jocks, then White Rich Kids. The Inbetweeners. Nerds and Techies. Glee Club and The Social Outcasts.

I am, Rebecca Louise Berry. I like being called Rebecca. Occasionally I'd accept Bec or Becca. But, I like my name, so I make everyone call me Rebecca. I was born on the 18th December 1994 at 5:49pm, 30 minutes before my twin sister Rachel Barbara Berry. We're fraternal twins, in practically every way, but I'm not going into it. We were born via surrogate to two gay dads. They spoiled both of us in the arts but only one of us was truely interested in it. Rachel. Because my dads were big Theater and Musical Junkies they enrolled us in everything. Singing, Dancing, Acting. The works. But, I only continued with Piano and Guitar lessons until I was 13. I still regularly play the instruments but not outside of my room. Because of Rachel doing all that, she automatically became the Favourite child.

"Hey" Puck said coming over to me at my locker "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know why?" I asked

"Mom's going to temple then she's going over to one of her friends houses with my sister" Puck said leaning against one of the neighboring lockers.

"I don't know, I might be busy" I said closing my locker and leaning against it.

"Are you?" He asked

"No, but you never know what might come up" I said smirking, teasing him.

"So, Becks, wanna do something tonight?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows and leaning in closer to me "And by do something I think you know what I mean"

"Oh and I know exactly what that means" I said as he leaned in closer, pecking me on the lips.

"So, say around 7?" He asked putting one arm on locker on the other side of me, so he was hovering over me.

"Yeah, sure" I said smiling.

"See you then" He said kissing me again, only lasting longer and longer. His body pressed against mine as he continued to kiss against the lockers. I pushed him away as the bell run for class. He winked at me before walking on. I could hear the talk as I walked in the opposite direction.

"_When did they start dating?_"

_"Oh My Gosh, _Puck_ and that girl"_

_"Why's he dating _her_?"_

The fact is, actually we kind of not. We'll it's casual. We're dating, but we see other people. And before you jump to conclusions, I was the one who won't commit. I just think we're young once, so go wild any time you want, and not worry about cheating on your boyfriend if you happen to hook up with another guy. It's simple logic. Honestly, I don't care about people opinions of us. Why wasn't you're time thinking about what other people think, when in 10 years time you probably won't even remember half their names.

* * *

"Rebecca" I heard the voice of my twin sister coming behind me. I turned around and saw her dodging people as she walked towards me.

"What?" I asked as she stopped in front of me.

"I have a favor to ask" Rachel smiled. I raised an eyebrow at her, curiously "Join glee club" I rolled my eyes and walked on. Like I said early Glee Club was practically at the bottom of the food chain. No way am I joining "Rebecca, please"

"No way, Rach" I said as she followed me "Not a chance"

"Please, we only have five people" Rachel pleaded "We need twelve to compete. You can quit once we have thirteen"

"No" I said stopping at my locker, getting my book for next period. Yay, Spanish. I'm not too fond of the class, but I get A's in it.

"Come On, Rebecca" Rachel begged "Our rooms are right next to each other, I can hear you sing. You're really good"

"You we're supposed to hear that" I said closing my locker loudly.

"Just try it out" Rachel said "Please. We just need some people to sing back up. That's it. Please"

"Alright" I said after thinking over it. Rachel happily clapped in front of me "But, that is it. No more favors"

"I promise" Rachel said "Practice is on at free period in the auditorium, don't be late" Rachel walked off, leaving me standing there. I slouched against the locker sighing.

"This is going to be fun" I whispered to myself before making my way to Spanish. Well what I should have said is '_Esto va a ser divertido_'


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary:** _For Rebecca Berry, each day of high school is one less day she has to come back. At home she is in the shadow of her twin sister Rachel. At school, She keeps her head down most of the time and gets on with her life. Not this year. From having a casual relationship with a football player to joining Glee Club, things are about to get a whole lot different._

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own glee or any of the songs performed in this fanfiction. the only thing I own is Rebecca Berry. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I stood bored on the stage in the auditorium. I'd rather be anywhere else at this point. I'd even accept making out with Puck in his truck at his point. Believe me, I've done it before, it is not comfortable. It's nearly at the bottom of the places I wish not to make out in. The bottom you ask? Oh only a little place called the car lot at McDonald's _in _his truck. Not a scene I want to relive. Let's just say it involved Puck, A truck, a few curious children, a barking dog, a happy meal, an angry mom and me.

I had sheet music in one hand, examining it as I stood between my sister and some very stylish guy called Kurt Hummel. Also there was Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones and, huge shocker, Finn _effing _Hudson. Quarterback and boyfriend to head cheerio Quinn Fabray. He must have gotten into trouble with something for _him _to be _here _at _Glee Club_! I was only here for a favor. You never know what I may need from Rachel in the future. I always take favors in case I need them in the future. I'm scheming like that.

The music started and Fin began to sing along to the lyrics of _Grease _**You're the one that I want**. Personally, I think Grease is the best movie musical of all time, then Chicago, obviously. Nobody could live up to John _effing _Travolta, but Finn was doing a pretty good job. The guys got pipes. A real 80's rocker kind of voice, if I do say so myself. Rachel sang the Sandy solo in the song, throwing the sheet music behind her dramatically, and making her way over towards Finn. I had to flinch away as Rach ran her fingers over my face.

I giggled a little, still trying to sing along with Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes. Finn's face was hilarious when Rachel got to him and started dancing with him. Dancing probably isn't the word. More like she was pulling him forwards and backwards to the music. He looked truly terrified of my sister in that moment in time.

"Oh_ hell_ to the naw" Mercedes exclaimed interrupting the whole song. Honestly it was kind of good. Rachel and Finn's voices mixed well "I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm_ Beyoncé_. I ain't no Kelly Rowland"

"Okay, look Mercedes" Mr. Schue tried to tell the diva "It's just one song"

"and it's the first time we've been kind of good" Kurt piped up.

"Okay, you good white boy" Mercedes said addressing Finn. I just had to chuckled a little bit. _White Boy_? Wait what was this. My eyes caught sight of _Rachel _staring up at Finn. Girls got her love goggles on, if you ask me? "I'll give you that. But, you gotta bring it. Lets run it again"

"Alright" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together "Let's do it. From the top" I sighed loudly, having to do this again.

"Can't you be a little more enthusiastic?" Rachel asked as she walked past me and took her starting place.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to be here, Rach" I said smirking, and looking down at the sheet music "And I think you're enthusiastic enough for both of us" I heard Kurt chuckle slightly at my comment as Rachel scoffed and faced forward out into the '_crowd_'.

* * *

I managed to sneak out before my dad's called me and Rachel down for dinner. Puck was waiting outside in his Truck. We drove to his house and went straight to his bedroom, where we began to make out on his bed. I don't know, there was something about his room that irked me. I had been in there before and I just didn't like it. Anyway, we were making out, and I mean, full on making out. Like _let's-play-catch-the-tonsils_ making out. Hand on boob. Hands on Mohawk. You get me. 2nd Base kind of thing.

Then I just had to open my big mouth and ruin the moment:

"Hey, about Saturday" I said, a little out of breath, between kisses "I'm not going to make it"

"What why?" Puck asked a little confused, hovering above me. Saturday we were supposed to be going on a very rare date, with Quinn and Finn to the movies. It's like a monthly routine, he takes me out on a date, because he feels he has to make up for the amount of times we've slept together and all that jazz. This time, it was a double date.

"Because I have this thing with my Dad's and Rachel" I said getting comfortable against his pillow "You know how they're always dragging me to plays and musicals and stuff"

"Can't you get out of it?" Puck asked pecking me on the lips.

"Sorry" I lied. I wasn't going to something with my Dad's and Sister. Mr. Schue was dragging the Glee Club to some showcase in Indiana, to check out another Glee Club. They're like the national champs or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Honestly, I was thinking about a dog. Gosh I want a puppy "I can't. You know what they're like. They'll let Rachel do whatever she wants but they won't let me do anything"

"The joys of being the rebel child" Puck said smirking and going down to peck my lips again.

"Hey, I'm not the rebel child. It's just Rachel is the favorite" I said pushing his bare chest away.

"Sorry to break it to you baby, but, you and you're casual boyfriend are both shirtless, in his bedroom about to have sex when you're supposed to be having family dinner" Puck said leaning down again "You're a rebel child"

"Puck" I said after he pecked me on the lips again

"Mmm-mmm?"

"You need to stop slushy-ing Rachel" I said looking up at him with a serious face.

"I thought you and Rachel didn't get along too much?" Puck asked

"No, we do. But we're sisters" I said "It's in or nature to fight. Then most of it is about you, and how I'm supposed to be like dating you when you're practically bullying her"

"I'm a bully, so what?" Puck shrugged "You knew that"

"Yeah, but it's not okay when you do it on my sister" I said pushing myself up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, you want me to stop, I'll stop" Puck chuckled "What's the big deal?"

"It's my sister, Puck" I said getting up and grabbing my shirt from the floor "How would you like it is someone was doing that to Ruby?"

"I'd kick their ass, if it were a dude" Puck replied

"Exactly" I said as I pulled the shirt down over my head and turning to go out the door. I just ruined the mood so whats the point anymore. I was about to walk out when I felt hands snake their way around my waist, and kisses being planted on my neck.

"Don't go yet" Puck said between kisses.

"Not unless you promise to stop" I said turning around

"I'll stop" Puck said kissing me again. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked back over towards the bed.

* * *

**shaybay55 & Sam Breanna and me: **_Thanks hope you enjoyed it xx_

**SuzQQ****:** _If you don't like it don't read. simple as. Rebecca and Puck aren't totally dating anyway. It's more like a fling at the minute. It may turn into something more. I don't even know yet. I have a few things planned, but further on in the story that will include now, just for everyone to know, Puck and Rebecca to break up, BUT, that doesn't mean he will get with Rachel for the rest of the year. They will be together for the time they're together in the show. I always liked them more as friends anyway, so I'll write them in as friends. better than nothing right, if you ask me.__  
_

**okgurl87****: **_hey girl, did u get my reply in PM? hope you enjoyed this one xx_


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary:** _For Rebecca Berry, each day of high school is one less day she has to come back. At home she is in the shadow of her twin sister Rachel. At school, She keeps her head down most of the time and gets on with her life. Not this year. From having a casual relationship with a football player to joining Glee Club, things are about to get a whole lot different._

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own glee or any of the songs performed in this fanfiction. the only thing I own is Rebecca Berry. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I sat on the, very uncomfortable, couch next Kurt and Tina in the Foyer outside the Auditorium at Carmel High School. It was incredibly boring as they talked to one another, leaving me on the outskirts. I faced them, yes, but only so they couldn't see the sexts Puck and I were sending to each other. Rachel and Finn just had to leave and get food, leaving me here with _them_. Last time I zoned in, they were taking about America's Next Top Model. I looked down at my phone, opening the newest text from Puck.

**Puck**

_Oh, Can't wait x What time will I be expecting you around?_

"Let me guess?" Kurt said turning to me, obviously after hearing my phone bleep with the incoming text "Puckerman?"

"So?" I shrugged, quickly replying, telling him I'd be there by 8.

"How long have you two been dating?" Mercedes asked me, with a little smile on her face.

"Well, we're not really _dating_-dating," I said shrugging, yeah I tend to shrug a lot.

"From the way you two have been getting it on in school this week, we'd pretty much say you're dating," Kurt told me in that condescending tone of his.

"It's casual," I said curling one side of my lip upwards. The lights blinked, indicating time for it to start. We all went inside and took our seat. I still had it in my head that this broke the rules, if there were any rules for glee club. Checking out the competition, yeah. I'd guess that broke a rule or two.

"Hey guys, this is supposed to be out '_competition_'," Mr. Schue told us all "But, I honestly don't think that they got the talent that we do. But, let's be a good audience. Give them some McKinley High respect."

"_Please give a warm welcome to last years regional champions **Vocal**** Adrenaline**_" The voice over man announced, sending the crowd into a huge cheer fest. I just clapped my hands. I didn't want to be here at all. I'd would actually rather go to a musical with my dads and sister, like I told Puck, where they'd mouth every word and sing every lyric, even do miniature dance moves, than sit here today.

The group stood as a unit in the center of the stage before breaking out, with full on singing and dancing to _Amy Winehouse _**Rehab**. They were amazing. Like everything was in sync. The dance moves, the singing. They were full of energy. I wonder how many Red Bulls they drank to be that energetic? My eyes grew wide as one boy landed a triple back flip before doing another complication acrobatic trick in front of the singers and dancers. He looked about 21, much to old to be a high school student. The ended the song in the same unit that they started in with the lights dimming straight away. As the crowd cheered the seven of us, plus Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury looked up shocked.

"We're d-d-doomed," Tina stuttered. Hell to the yeah sister.

* * *

Monday rolled round soon enough, and sure enough Puck bought the whole _'ugh-I-was-too-bored-to-watch-what-was-going-on-on-stage'_ act, so I didn't have to tell him about the show. Mr. Schue called us all down to the auditorium at lunch for a meeting or something.

"I don't know how to say this, but," Mr. Schue began as we all sat down further than him "I'm leaving."

"You're leaving us?" Artie questioned straight away.

"Well, I've given in my two weeks notice," Mr. Schue said sadly "But, I promise I'm going to find you guys a great replacement before I go."

"Is this because the Carmel kids were so good?" Mercedes asked, Mr. Schue shook his head slightly, but I was was guessing that was at least one reason "Because we can work harder."

"This isn't fair Mr. Schuester," Rachel spoke up "We can't do this without you."

"So does this mean I don't have to be in the club anymore?" Finn asked and I raised my hand up, beside him.

"I second that," I said, Finn and I getting death glares from the other members

"This isn't about you, guys," Mr. Schue explained "Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like High School, and sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that."

The whole club was silent. Like pin drop silent. Nobody knew what to say, and if they did they just didn't want to.

"I have loved being your teacher," Mr. Schue told us before walking out of the auditorium. The seven of us sat silently there for a few moments.

"Well, I'm outta here," I said walked passed them out the door.

* * *

"So, when were you gonna tell me you joined Glee Club?" Puck asked me as I was at my locker a couple of days later. Rachel had tried to convince me to come back, as she was almost certainly captaining the club at the minute but I wasn't hearing any of it. With Mr. Schue gone the club will most likely be cancelled anyway, so what was the point?

"Who told you?" I said looking over at him at the corner of my eyes.

"Finn," He said "On Saturday, when you told me you were going to a thing with you family."

"Rachel was making me go to Glee Club, alright," I said "What's it to you if I lied anyway? You still lie to me."

"About what?" Puck asked

"Saying you'd stop bullying Rachel," I said, standing proud with my hands placed on my hips.

"I did," Puck shrugged, keeping a very straight face. That only made him look more guilty. I crooked one eyebrow upwards and he caved "Alright, so I slushied her once," I kept the eyebrow up and he crumbled again "Alright, three times."

"Yeah, and you promised me you weren't going to do that anymore," I said, poking my sharply pointed nail into his muscular, *cough, cough* and sexy *cough, cough* chest. Control yourself Rebecca.

"You know that I don't keep half of the promises I make," Puck said, extending his arms outward.

"Well, you're supposed to see them through, that's why they are called promises," I said, my voice having an awkward stressed out tone it always takes when I argue with someone "Especially, if you're supposed to be going out with me. Even if it is only casual, at the moment."

"I never knew you were so high-maintenance," Puck said, scrunching up his face as he looking down at me, his 6' frame towering over my 5'6'' and a 1/2.

"I never knew you were such a jerk," I shot back at him quickly.

"Ouch! Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Puck asked, rhetorically, putting a hand on his bicep "You need to try harder, baby."

"One. I don't care if it hurt you feelings or not," I argued "because, two. I am not your '_baby_' anymore."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Puck asked, and I nodded in reply, my ponytail bouncing off the back of my shoulders "_You're _breaking up with _me_?"

"You got that right. Hear that everyone?" I said, announcing it to every student within shouting range "Noah Puckerman just got dumped."

"Screw you, anyway," Puck said turning and walking away, looking a little hurt.

"Oh, you have," I shouted back at him, as he turned a corner, down an adjoining hallway. Our little 'show' attracted a small audience, so I just grabbed my bag and hurried off in the other direction.

* * *

**shaybay55: **_Aww thank you so much :) Yeah they will xx_

**Badkiid: **_Thanks :) Yeah, she's just a tad bit rebellious. Thank you xx_

**Ali:** _Yeah, they will be together for another short while, so that should be alright. You're gonna have to wait and see whether they get back together again (Most likely they will, but I could change it later on). I will also include the Rachel and Quinn days. _

**X Blue Eyed Demon X & izziesaurus:**_ Thank you so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter XD_

**Jessica:**_ Thank you :) I understand what you are saying there about changing the characters, but what I have it listed as Puck and Rachel, because she's Rachel sister and is going out with Puck. I'm not trying to be cheeky or anything, But, it clearly says in the summary that 'Rebecca Berry...shadow of Twin Rachel...casual relationship with a football player'. You could almost assume that she's having some sort of relationship with Puck because Finn's with Quinn at the beginning, and the casual thing just kind of suits Pucks attitude and all that. Sorry if I'm being rude or anything and I know that people like Puckleberry, they will feature in this though. I don't want to disappoint them. But, only for the episode they are together, later on they will continue their friendship and team up from time to time to help Rebecca (I have a few things planned where it could work)._

**Kiatana:**_ Yeah, I'm trying to stick to Rachel and Pucks characters as much as possible, as well as the other, like Quinn being a bitch in S2 and all that. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue reading :)_

**Guest: **_Hey, thanks for the review :) Really appreciate it :) Yeah, the girl in the picture is what I picture Rebecca as. It's Lyndsy Fonseca, she was in Desperate Housewives and Nikita. But, if you picture her as someone else, thats fine :) Hope you're enjoying the fanfiction!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary:** _For Rebecca Berry, each day of high school is one less day she has to come back. At home she is in the shadow of her twin sister Rachel. At school, She keeps her head down most of the time and gets on with her life. Not this year. From having a casual relationship with a football player to joining Glee Club, things are about to get a whole lot different._

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own glee or any of the songs performed in this fanfiction. the only thing I own is Rebecca Berry. _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I felt really bad later on about this things I said to Puck. It was mainly the heat of the moment kind of thing. I didn't even mean for it to turn out the way it did. I was mad at him for lying to me, and vice versa. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss Puck, and not just because he is wildly amazing in bed. But, No, I'm not going to call him, with the sad, weepy voice, apologizing for everything I said, like some love-sick 16 year old. No. Rebecca Louise Berry doesn't role that way. She does not go chasing after the guy, especially when he is a guy like Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. I know what he's like. He uses you, the dumps you like a dirty Kleenex. Even ask half the Cheerio's what he's like. Puck had played it smart when we first hooked up. What I never expected was to keep going back. I think he was even surprised at how long we kept hooking up. I still remember our, I wouldn't even call it a date, to be honest. He asked me around to 'help' him study, then in the middle of it all, he stopped and said, and I quote;

_'This is boring. Wanna make-out?'_

And I was stupid enough to fall for it. But anyway, back on point. I am not going to call him, no way. I will sit here and read my book. I will not touch my phone, sitting on my bedside locker with already half his number punched in. NO! Get yourself together, woman. You are a strong, independent woman and I don't need a man. No you don't. You are not going to call him, because if you do you're only going to end up sleeping with him, or something to that extent. I was broken away from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"No," I said straight away when I saw it was Rachel. I knew what she was gonna ask. It was the same thing she's been asking me, twenty times a day for the past two days. It was getting ridiculous.

"Please," Rachel begged again. It seemed that she had taken control of the glee club, and from what I heard in class, they other remaining members weren't too happy about it "Please, please, please, please, please."

"What do keep asking?" I asked, turning over from my position on my stomach and sitting up on the bed.

"Because I want you in the group," Rachel shrugged. When did she become all sisterly? "And, obviously, you voice would harmonize wonderfully with mine, while I'm singing lead." I sighed heavily, I can't believe I'm about to say this.

"Alright," I agreed, rolling my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel asked, her doe eyes lighting up more. I nodded in agreement. She gave a happy cheer before making her way out of my bedroom. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I know now I made the worst decision of my life by agreeing, with no favors this time, to join glee club. Rachel had been trying to teach us some choreography, without success. Even I couldn't hack it.

"Come on, these steps are not complicated," Rachel moaned. It may not be complicated for her, but it was proving to be a whole other world of steps for the other glee kids "I've been doing them since Kindergarten."

"Yeah, well most of us weren't Level 3 Ballerina's when we were in Kindergarten, Rach" I said, standing with my hands on my hips. I gave up on trying a short while ago. I never thought I say this, but we need Mr. Schue back.

"These steps are beginner, how are you going to cope with Regional's choreography?" Rachel continued to moan.

"Did I miss the election?" Kurt asked sarcastically "Because, I don't remember voting for you."

"I have experience," Rachel stated "I won my first dance competition when I was 3 months old." Everyone stood there almost shocked, but I wasn't. They actually do have a section at some Junior dance competitions for pre-walkers. I know it's ridiculous. Rachel opened her mouth to speak again before Finn came in, rolling Artie in front of him.

"We're closed to the public," Kurt said when he saw him. He had branded Finn and I as traitors when we quit.

"I'm sorry. I never should have left," Finn apologized "I don't wanna be the guy that goes around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?" Rachel questioned, hurt.

"Your friends threw pee balloons at me," Kurt said. Gosh, I actually kind of felt sorry for them. I was glad I was in a range of students who rarely ever got bullied, because they never done anything to get bullied. Why, oh why, did I have to join glee club and be subject to the dreaded slushie.

"I know,"

"And nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof," Kurt continued. Geez, he had it rough.

"I wasn't there for that, but I'm really sorry. I'm not like that and I'm tired of it," Finn said. I feel a speech coming on "That's why I'm here. Before, I thought Glee was the most miserable thing that ever existed"

"Gee thanks" I said.

"Maybe it is, but we're all here for the same reason," Finn continued "to achieve something. Artie, you play guitar? Could you recruit the jazz band?"

"I have influence" Artie agreed, nodding his head.

"Cool. Mercedes, can you do costumes?" Finn asked.

"Do you see what I've got on?" Mercedes asked, rhetorically, gesturing to her... colorful outfit.

"Rachel can prepare choreography," Finn said, before turning to Tina and I, freezing "We'll find something for you guys." I rolled my eyes.

"And what about you, Einstein?" I asked him, leaning on me left leg, one hand rest on the coinciding hip.

"I've got the music," Finn stated.

* * *

It took about three days of non-stop rehearsals, but we all pretty much got it down. Finn had choosing the awesome song that is _**Don't Stop Believin'**_by Journey. Him and Rachel were turning the song into a duet, while the rest of us, excluding Artie on guitar, sang back up. The whole things was running brilliantly, and I don't know. I kind of got this rush for it. It felt amazing, like I was almost meant to be doing this. As Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and I stood singing a the microphones, I saw a lonely, yet recognizable figure standing in the doorway at the back of the auditorium. It was Puck. I couldn't see him face. It was too dark. All the lights had been turned off, with the exception of the stage lights. But, I knew it was Puck. My smile dropped when I realized it was him. His backpack hanging off one shoulder, his hand shoved deep into his pocket. Slowly, he turned on his heels and walked out of the auditorium.

_don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling_

* * *

**alright so first episode is complete!**

**yay yay yay yay yay**

**anyway, thanks for the support. I will update more next weekend (I have exams coming up and need to study). ****  
**

**Until then, adios!**

**_Coming Up in Heaven Isn't Too Far Away_  
**

**_- Glee Club 'Push It' To The Limit!_**

**_- Rebecca and Puck Begin To Talk Again!_**

**_- Jealously Strikes A Glee Club Member!_**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary:** _For Rebecca Berry, each day of high school is one less day she has to come back. At home she is in the shadow of her twin sister Rachel. At school, She keeps her head down most of the time and gets on with her life. Not this year. From having a casual relationship with a football player to joining Glee Club, things are about to get a whole lot different._

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own glee or any of the songs performed in this fanfiction. the only thing I own is Rebecca Berry. _

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It had been over a week, and I could feel it getting colder. This was Ohio, we get terrible winters and I could feel it looming. My eyes were locked on the group of jocks, huddled around a large dumpster with a smartly dressed young boy, who I knew as Kurt, but they probably knew as garbage, as to what they're about to with him. They waited for Mr. Schue to pass before tossing the scrawny sophomore into the dumpster. I continued to stare across at the group of Jocks, until Puck turned his head and caught sight of me staring at them. The right corner of his mouth tilted up. I rolled my eyes before shoving my hands deep into my jacket pockets and walking up the parking lot. I wasn't a coward. I didn't bow my head and pray that Puck didn't notice me. No. Rebecca Louise Berry, as previously stated, does not role that way. Instead, I held my head high as I, well tried to, strut past them.

"Saw you staring, Berry," Puck said as I got close enough to them "I know you want me back so let's just cut to the chase. Janitor's closet, second period?" I stopped in front of them, and leaned on my left leg. Some of them chuckled at Puck's directness. Believe it or not, that is how they 'knew' how to pick up chicks. It probably worked for some of them too, but, not this time.

"Nah," I said smirking "I had it and wasn't that impressed. Why do you think I dumped you in the first place?" I turned on my toes and quickly walked on as the other Jocks began jeering Puck. I chuckled and shook my head, my ponytail bouncing around the back of my neck. I hated having to do this, but, if Puck was going to play it like that then so be it. May the game begin.

* * *

I feel like killing someone.

Honestly, I wasn't even in the mood for choir practice and then Mr. Schue springs us with the horrible song choice of **Le Freak**by Chic. He even added on some stupid little choreography moved, which wasn't turning out so well. If he makes us go through it one more time after this, then I am going to end up ripping either Rachel or Whitney Houston's head off. Mr. Schue's critiquing comments weren't helping either.

"Energy guys, it's disco," Mr. Schue said. He sounded like a five year old with a new toy. Well, you could say that. But, instead he was circa 35 and his new toy was the Glee Club. I wasn't even listening to half of it. Honestly, it was pointless. We had seven people. We weren't going to win anything with seven people. The only reason I was here was to get Rachel off my back. Why couldn't we do **Don't Stop Believin'** again? "Good, guys."

Then, whatever happens on the other side of the group, shit began to go down.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hell to the Nah!" Diva Chick began, stepping out in front of Rachel. She turned quickly and squared up to her "First of all, you try to bust my face again and I will cut you" She then turned back to Mr. Schue "And, also, this song is terrible."

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Someone had finally said it, and obviously I wasn't the only one thinking it as almost every other member of the group nodded their head in agreement.

"Come on guys, it's not the song," Mr. Schue said trying to convince them "You just need to get into it,"

"No, it's the song. It's really gay." Sparkles said, which shocked me a little. Wasn't he gay?

"We need modern music, Mr. Schue," Artie, possibly the only person in this group who I tolerated. Even Rachel was playing on my nerves, but she was my sister. That was mostly because Artie was cool. He helped me out with my Algebra when I was in the 7th Grade and he was in the 6th. I went to his house for tutoring. He was smart okay, and Math was probably my worst subject, but, he has probably the best taste of music out of anyone I know, and that was when he was thirteen.

"I'm sorry, guys. We don't have time to discuss this," Mr. Schue said going and grabbing the sheet music from the piano "We're doing this song this Friday at the pep assembly." My heart stopped.

"In front of the whole sc-sc-school?" The girl with the stutter who I haven't been able to give a nickname to yet said.

"Exactly!" Mr. Schue said excitedly, mistaking her outburst as excitement.

"They are_ going_ to throw_ food_ at _us_," I said, folding my arms and crossing my chest, leaning forward as I spoke to emphasis my words.

"And I just had a facial," Twinkle toes said. He's not really keeping up the straight guy act that great, is he?

"Guys. I can't express to you how important this assembly is," Mr Schue began "We need recruits. There are seven of you. We need twelve to qualify for regional's. We have no choice or the club is over."

"Actually make that zero, because if we perform this song at the assembly we'll be murdered for sure," I said "Death by swirly. I never pictured it to end like that."

"I know you guys don't like song," Mr. Schue said. We don't, don't like it. It's not like that. We hate it "But, we took National's back in '93 with **Freak Out**. It's a crowd pleaser, trust me." I was about to come out with something witty and sarcastic, but then he said the three words, that I now will hate for the rest of my life "From the top."

* * *

I walked over to the part of the bleachers where I saw Puck and a few other members of the football team sitting. They looked like teenager girls gossiping, but they were most likely bragging out their 'sex life', while tossing footballs in the air. I was angry, so my boots made a noise on the metal and attracted their attention easier. I waved the others goodbye, when I reached them.

"Guys," Puck said as the other players got up and left him.

"Sorry, dude," One of them said. I wasn't really sure who "Mad and intimidating is not a good thing on any chick. Good luck."

"And may you rest in peace," Another one said, blessing him in the sign of the cross.

"Dude, I'm Jewish," Puck called to him before turning back to me "You come back for seconds?"

"Santana Lopez? Really?" I asked. To say I was mad, was an underestimate.

"What do you care anyway?" Puck questioned "You dumped me, right?"

"She's a walking STD," I said, pointing down to the cheerleaders practicing on the football field.

"She's good in bed," Puck shrugged, pulling off the stud look. It did look so hot on him. Stop it, Rebecca.

"Ugh, too much information," I said, closing my eyes and turning away. Just the mention of what _Slut_ana Lopez was like in the bed made my stomach churn.

"Someone's jealous," Puck pointing out, smirking at his 'discovery'.

"Please?" I asked, rhetorically "Why would I be jealous of that Cheeri-Hoe?"

"Because she's getting a piece of Puckzilla and you're not," Puck answered.

"Ugh," I scoffed loudly, putting my hands on my hips.

"You never had a problem with him," Puck said, winking at me.

"How did I put up with you for so long?" I asked myself.

"The sex, basically," Puck answered for me, and I hit him across his large-muscled arm. Gosh it was nice "Ow."

"Back to the point," I said, getting back on track "Santana, really?"

"I don't really need to ask your permission anymore about the other girls I see," Puck said standing up "We're not together anymore."

"Fine," I said and Puck walked away from me.

"You are so jealous," Puck muttered to himself, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I shouted back at him and he went to join his football friends again. Gosh, he was so frustrating sometimes.

* * *

**kimberley . fatt **Aww_ thanks babes. Sorry it took so long. Got out of habit of writing there for a while. But, hopefully I'll update more often from, now on :) _

**elijahsgirl96 **_First of all, love the name. More of a Kol girl mahself, but you can have Elijah. Thanks anyway. Glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed the long awaited update :) _

**Bubblybubbles14 **_again love the username :D Thanks :D glad you like it. Hopefully I will post more from now often :) _

**SachikoisGreato **_thanks :D hope you enjoyed it_

**caliabalia99 **_thanks :D glad you like it. Surprised that so many people liked it :) Actually got like 8 reviews on one of the chapters which was surprising :O anyway, hope you enjoy this update and the many more to come. I have high hopes for this story :)_

**Sorry that this update took so long everybody who doesn't review. **

**I hereby apologize, but easter is only around the corner and I have two weeks off school = more updates, hopefully.**

**But, hope you liked this one and you don't have to wait as long for the next one**

**I will do a 'Coming Up' when each episode timeline ends, which should be every four or so chapters. Like the pilot episode ran from Chapter 1 through to Chapter 4 :) **


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary:** _For Rebecca Berry, each day of high school is one less day she has to come back. At home she is in the shadow of her twin sister Rachel. At school, She keeps her head down most of the time and gets on with her life. Not this year. From having a casual relationship with a football player to joining Glee Club, things are about to get a whole lot different._

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own glee or any of the songs performed in this fanfiction. the only thing I own is Rebecca Berry._

**All the songs featured, I do not own. All rights go to their respective owners, writers, producers, etc. I own nothing.**_  
_

**NB I'm changing Rebecca and Rachel's birthday from December 18, 1994 to December 18, 1993, because I think they'd be a little young. I know it only makes them a year older, but still. They're a year older :P**

**NBB I am also changing Rebecca's look. Originally, it was Lyndsey Fonseca from Nikita and Desperate Housewives, now it's Shelley Henning from The Secret Circle and Day's of Our Lives. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_C'mon, when are you gonna admit it, you want it so bad ;) - **Puck**_

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, sitting in the choir room for Glee practice with my legs crossed. This is what it had been like over the past couple of days, well mainly since we broke up. It's been so frustrating. Puck and I have had very little encounters, and what ones we did have, always ended up him stating that I want him back. No, I don't. As I've said many times already, I don't need a man. Especially one like Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. I don't want him. I don't need him. _And_, I certainly don't love him, as _one_ member of my family seems to think, *cough, cough* RACHEL! She just basically outed the whole thing to our dad's who never knew a thing. They like to give us girls some privacy in the house and don't like to come into our rooms. They see it as our safe haven or whatever. If they want us they usually call us downstairs or whatever to talk. But, she just had to say to them yesterday at dinner than I broke up with him. Obviously, they were reluctant to believe anything was going on, but they must have known.

_Haha, I'm almost dying laughing -_- yeah, right -_ **_Rebecca_**

Across the room, everyone was doing their own thing. Kurt and Mercedes were talking, or more like arguing over fashion. Honestly, I didn't care too much about fashion, but I was still a girl. I did enjoy clothes, hair, make-up. All that jazz. But, I didn't consider every monthly edition of Vogue my Tanakh or Anna Wintour as my Yahweh. I did mention I was Jewish, right? Well, now you know. Rachel is standing at the piano, looking longingly at Finn. She makes it so obvious that she's crushing on him. I need to have a word with her. Finn, however, was oblivious to this. He was simply typing his shoe lace, bopping his head along to some unknown melody playing in his head. Tina and Artie were having a slow conversation a few chair to my right. Mr. Schuester entered the room with sheet music in his hand.

"Alright, guys, how about a little Kanye?" He asked, handing us all a sheet. I read the underlined title of the song. _**Gold**_** _Digger_**_._ Hell yeah.

"For the assembly?" Mercedes inquired, happily.

"No. We won't be ready in time. We're still doing disco," A load groan erupted in the choir room "_But_, we can fold this into our repertoire and it will be awesome at regional's."

"If we even survive the pep rally," I stated quietly, but heard a chuckle coming from Tina and Artie to my right. Rachel on my left however, just looked pissed.

"Communication is the key to any successful music group. If we're gonna succeed," Mr. Schue said, taking his place at the front of the class "we need to communicate. You guys said you wanted modern music, I listened."

"Mr. Schue, we'd really like to not do disco at the assembly," Artie said loudly, but fell on deaf ears.

"Finn, you're taking the solo,"

"Talk about communication," I said. Mr. Schue was actually be unbelievable and highly hypocritical right now.

"What? No, I- I can't do the solo, Mr. Schue," Finn disagreed "I'm still trying to learn how to walk and...sing at the same time."

"No problem," Mr. Schue said, throwing off his jacket "I'll walk you through it. Mercedes, you know this?"

"Oh, I got this," Mercedes said, clearing her throat slightly "_She take my money when I'm in need. Yeah, she's a trifflin' friend indeed. Oh, she's a gold digger, way over town. That digs on me."_

We continued to sing **Gold Digger** and, to be honest it was great. I was really liking it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was actually starting to enjoy Glee Club.

"All right, just like that. Ready?" Mr. Schue asked Finn, ready to go through it again.

* * *

I grabbed my book from my locker and shut it quickly. I got a slight fright when I saw Puck's smirking face right there, behind it.

"Surprised to see me?" Puck asked, quirking his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be off, oh, I don't know," I said, looking around, pretending to ponder "Maybe, trying to catch_ Slut_ana _Hoe_pez' tonsils. They must be pretty far back with the amount of boy that's been in there."

"Jealousy is so hot on you," Puck said, smirking and shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. How many times did I need to tell him? I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS.

"As conceded pig is on you," I remarked, giving a huge fake smile. I walked on, hoping to get away from him but, he followed me.

"I heard you and the _geek_ club are singing at the pep assembly," Puck said, shoving his hands into his pockets "I honestly can't wait to see that."

"Oh, you're excited to see me dance around," I said "It wouldn't be the first time."

"That was different," He said "That was for sex."

"Ugh, I was hoping that you'd come crawling back," I said "Too bad."

"You're really going to run this whole 'I'm not jealous' thing into the ground," Puck said, winking "Don't worry, I'll be waiting when you give in." I scoffed as he walked towards the room labelled 'Celibacy Club'.

"Puck, you're going in the wrong direction," I said, pointing down the hall "The 'Man-Whore club' is that way."

"Born again virgin, baby," He said, before carefully slipping himself inside the door. I shook my head confused. Born again virgin? Yeah, right.

* * *

"You said what?" I asked, shocked at what Rachel just told me. Apparently, she went to the Celibacy club and yadda, yadda, yadda. Long story short, she had to balloon with Jacob Ben Israel. I have shudders just thinking about it. Then she said it;

"I said 'Girl's want sex just as much as guys do'," Rachel said and my mouth fell open for the second time in like thirty seconds. She smacked her hand to her forehand. It really was a face-palm moment, wasn't it? I was lost for words, now that I knew I heard correctly. I moved my mouth, trying to find the words to speak.

"True, but," I said, getting a smile giggle from Rachel as I paused "I wouldn't have put it down to _you_ to say it."

"I am so embarrassed right now," Rachel said, cupping her face in her hands "He probably thinks I'm some crazy, sex-mad girl."

"Rachel, he's dating Quinn. You need to get over this crush," I stated, getting an annoyed look from her "And to be honest, he's probably driven crazy by the virgin queen at this stage. He's most likely in the same position as you think he thinks you are."

"Do you ever know when to just shut up?" Rachel said, getting up angrily.

"What?" I questioned, still sitting my bed.

"You know I like Finn, and you're telling me to get over it?" Rachel asked.

"Are we honestly having this conversation?" I asked, rhetorically "Everyone knows he's dating Quinn. They've been dating for months. Can't you get your head around that?" She scoffed angrily and stormed out of my room. I got up and followed her down the hall.

"Honestly, I don't know how you're my sister?" Rachel questioned. Believe me, I was as confused as anyone. But, this was typical Rachel. Completely over-reacting about one little thing. I shook my head and returned to my room. Honestly, she would be fine in no more than 30 minutes. She's just having her daily mini-meltdown. It's no biggie.

And I was right. About ten minutes later, I hear a small knock on my door frame. I turn over on my bed to see Rachel standing there, looking sad.

"I'm sorry, I said that," She said coming over and giving me a hug. This is our relationship. She's crazy, but she's the one person I'm closest to.

* * *

**DontTouchMyBrownies: **_Aww thanks :) hope you're enjoying it. Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch you're brownies! LOL_

**Guest:** _Then go read a Puckleberry story. Don't be forcing what you want to see on my story, okay? I don't mean to sound rude, but I actually wrote this to introduce something different to the Glee-fiction on this site. I looked as far as my attention went (which is about 3 pages into the Search results) and didn't find anything. _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary:** _For Rebecca Berry, each day of high school is one less day she has to come back. At home she is in the shadow of her twin sister Rachel. At school, She keeps her head down most of the time and gets on with her life. Not this year. From having a casual relationship with a football player to joining Glee Club, things are about to get a whole lot different._

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own glee or any of the songs performed in this fanfiction. the only thing I own is Rebecca Berry._

**All the songs featured, I do not own. All rights go to their respective owners, writers, producers, etc. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Why are here?" I asked, walking into the auditorium with a long face and arms crossed firmly over my chest. Honestly, I have things I'd much rather be doing. Well, not much rather be doing, but have to be doing. As in, yesterdays Calculus homework I didn't finish. Or start. Rachel hit the gavel into the sound board, sending out a shock wave of sound. I cringed at the volume of it, as I took my place right beside it. Bed decisions.

"I officially call this meeting of Glee Club in session," Rachel announced smiling.

"But, Mr. Schuester isn't here," Wheels stated. I looked around, only noticing that Curly Schue was here after all.

"Mr. Schuester isn't coming," Rachel informed us "I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs." My eyes widened as thoughts of what she wanted us here for sprung into my head. Lets just say I just came from World History, where we were studying Hitler and his rise to power. The idea's weren't pretty.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Perón," Beyoncé stated, annoyed at her.

"Let her talk," Finn said, gently and nodded at her. Don't tell me he knew what was going on.

"I have another idea for the assembly," Rachel informed us.

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" Artie asked, raising his hand. Wow, those were a lot of big words. Even for a high B, sometimes A student, it took me a minute to actually figure out what he said. That and the fact he said it at like 200 miles an hour.

"They're not gonna kill us," Rachel said, smirking "Because we're gonna give them what they want."

"Blood?"

"Better, sex," Rachel announced, taking everyone aback. Even Finn. I shrugged my shoulders, deciding that I would be the first to speak.

"Well, as long as it's not disco," I said happily "What are we singing?"

* * *

After a couple of days, we had the whole routine done out. We decided to sing **Push It **by _Salt'n'Pepa_. Good song. Kind of old for my liking, but it was a good sexual song. Rachel was in charge of the choreography and we had done out our costuming. I put on a pair of tiny shorts and a blue t-shirt, with some black converses'. We took our places on the stage as Principal Figgin's took to the microphone.

"Silence, children. Silence. First, an announcement. The toilets are broken again. We are fixing the problem. But let me warn you. There will be zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds. We're not going to have a repeat of the last time," Principal Figgin's announced through the echoed microphone. I shared a disgusted glance with some of the other club members "We have a treat for you guys today. Mr. Schuester."

"Uh, hi. Uh, when I went to school here, Glee Club ruled this place. And we're on our way back. But we need some recruits to join the party," Mr. Schue introduced us "Now, I can tell you all about how great Glee is, but, uh, I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead."

"Y-y-you ready?" Tina turned to me and asked.

"I'm ready to die," I stated, standing with arms crossed over my stomach and giving her a wide fake smile.

"Places," Rachel informed them. I stood in my spot. God, this was going to be so embarrassing and cringy. It was a song and dance about flippin' sex! Ugh, but, too late to back out now.

"_Get up on this_," We started into **Push It. **I had to admit, it was kind of fun. I did get a little laugh out of some of the students faces at our outrageous dance moves. Especially Mr. Schue's and Coach Sylvesters faces. They were coated in utter shock. My eyes found Puck in the middle of the football players, who sat with his mouth hanging slightly ajar. May aswell show him what he's missing right. My outfit did leave little to the imagination, if you know what I mean. Thanks Rachel for picking it. Thank God it wasn't that long and before we knew it, the song and over.

"YES!" A squeaky voice was heard at the back of the gym and the whole crowd erupted in a huge cheer. But, all some of us could look at was the fuming face of Mr. Schuester.

* * *

Thanks to Rachel's little sex stunt, Glee's only allowed to sing happy, religious songs about circus's and balloons. I guess we're lucky the club wasn't completely disbanded. Just when I was starting to like it. I still haven't told anyone that. That I was actually enjoying Glee Club. I kept on the facade that I was only there because Rachel asked me to. I felt happier. I was happier at Glee. I hate to say this, but we were turning into a tiny little family almost. We're a team. I was in my en suite bathroom brushing my teeth as my phone began to ring on the counter.

_I can't take it any longer, thought that we were strong-_

**Puck calling**.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hey, Sexy," His sultry voice echoed through the speaker by my ear.

"Come crawling back?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips.

"No," he paused "I've called to apologize."

"What brought this on?" I asked after a moments silence. Literally, I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know," Puck said "I was just thinking. I know you always told me not to, because I always make stupid decisions when I think about it too long. But, I don't know. I just think I've been an ass recently to you and..."

"You're calling to apologize," I said after rinsing my mouth out "Wow. Noah Puckerman, apologizing. I should record this."

"Better," was all he said.

"What?" I asked, as I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom to find him standing by my open window, looking slightly saddened "Puck, did-did you climb in my window?"

"Yeah," He shrugged, his hands dug into his pockets.

"Why?"

"I thought it would be romantic," He shrugged again.

"Romantic? but, we aren't together," I queried, walking towards him slowly.

"I know, but," he paused, don't say the L-word, don't say the L-word "I miss you," Oh, thank God! Although I was relieved (Come on, Love? It's far from Love. Right?) I stood in silence about a foot from him. I couldn't respond "I don't know why but, it just came to me. I was a jerk and I miss you," more silence "I really hope this silence is a good thing beca-" I cut him off by kissing him roughly on the lips. My hands glided from his cheeks around to the back of his neck, playing with the scruff of his Mohawk. I could feel his strong hands around my waist. It felt like an explosion. Fireworks. You know the whole cliche.

Slowly, our feet began to move towards my bed and we collapsed down onto it. He began to kiss my neck, bared by my spaghetti strap tank top. His lips moved down the curve of my neck and down onto my chest. I moaned in pleasure, running my nails through his think strip of hair along his head. He suddenly moved up again, and we kissed again. I rolled over, leaving him on the bottom. I ran my slender hands up under his black t-shirt, smoothly gliding my nails along his ab's and up to his pecks. I could feel the coolness of his nipple ring on my skin. He moved away and pulled off his shirt.

It never felt so right, as it did right now.

* * *

**Just a little note for you all you Pecca fans. Obviously they really like each other. They secretly love each other. But, Rebecca's too stubborn to admit it and Puck's, well...Puck. They won't admit their in love for a long time. Rebecca's stubborn, that's why I had to make Puck make the first move. This night nott mean that they're back together though. You'll have to wait and see what's gonna happen. I just wanted to say that. They're obviously in love with each other, but won't admit it. **

**PS. You might be seeing a solo song from Rebecca soon to do with this whole situation, so yay!**

**sassygleek: **_aww shucks! thank you, honey :) hope you enjoyed the update :D_


End file.
